


Ev4n

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: :(((, Bottom Jared, Clone Sex, Clones, M/M, Top Evan, but it was a request, its not exactly like the request but we did our best, there are 4 evans, this is rly weird to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jared makes clones of Evan and they have some fun :/





	Ev4n

“Trust me, it’s totally safe!”

Evan blinked. “Have you _tested_ it?”

“On a mouse!”

“I’m not a mouse, Jared!” Evan exclaimed. 

“You’re a people.”

“I’m a peo– Yes, I’m a people.”

“And now you’re two people!” 

“Jared!”

A second Evan wandered out of the machine. “He’s naked,” Jared observed.

“Oh my fucking god,” the real Evan groaned, his face red. “You can’t clone clothes?!”

“Evan, this isn’t exactly a simple science. I can’t just type in ‘add clothes’.” Another Evan emerged. “Oh, another.”

“How many did you make?!” Evan shrieked. “Put something on them! Jesus, I don’t want to be here, Jared, this is really freaky. Didn’t you think about the moral and ethic complications here?!”

“Not generally.” Another came out. “I only set it to make one. I’m not sure why they’re still happening.”

Evan groaned, holding up a cord. “I unplugged it.”

Jared’s eyes lingered on the idle Evans.

“Stop looking at them! They’re naked!” The other Evans were just as red as the first. 

Jared smiled slightly. “They’re so cute, though! Look at them! They look so confused.”

“ _I’m_ confused! You essentially just created life out of–” 

Another Evan cut him off. “Nowhere?”

Jared grinned. “Smart boys!”

A third Evan stood behind a table to hide himself. “Jared, this is serious,” he said. 

Jared hummed.

“It’s cold in here,” said the second Evan. The original just buried his face in his hands. 

Jared moved over to his dresser. “C’mere, naked boys.”

The clones looked at each other. “Uh, no, you can come over here,” one said, afraid to come out of their hiding places. 

“I’m trying to give you clothes, babes.” Jared rifled through his drawers.

“Your fashion sense is awful,” a clone retorted. The original Evan nodded in agreement. 

“Do you want to have all your dick out or not?”

Various no’s escaped the Evans. 

“Then fucking come here.” Jared pulled out three plain white shirts and three pairs of boxers.

The Evans reluctantly formed a line. 

Jared handed the first one a shirt and some boxers. “You’ll be Evan 2.” He grabbed a sharpie, scrawling the number ‘2’ on the back of his hand.

The Evan stared at it. “Great…”

The first Evan rolled his eyes. “Jared, you’re not keeping them.”

Jared gave the second Evan a sweet kiss before patting his cheek and moving onto the next one. “Evan 3.” He wrote his number, kissed him, and handed him some clothes.

The numbered Evans gathered around the original. Evan 2 shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind if he kept me.”

Jared smiled, tending to the final Evan and giving him his kiss.

The original Evan stomped toward Jared, expectantly. 

Jared laughed. “Alright, alright, no need to get jealous of yourself.” He pulled him down into a languid kiss.

Evan pulled away after a moment and huffed, obviously still trying to be mad at him. 

Jared pressed sweet kisses to Evan’s jaw. 

“Jare,” Evan complained. “Not in front of the other me’s.”

Jared chuckled. “Why not?”

Evan narrowed his eyes. “I’m a very jealous person.”

Jared looked over to where the other Evans were eyeing him. “Hot.”

“Not hot!” Evan argued. 

“It’s pretty hot,” Jared breathed, catching the second Evan’s eyes as he continued mouthing at original Evan’s jaw.

Evan made a noise, and the clone with the 4 on his hand walked up to them. “This is hardly fair,” he said. 

“Join then.” Jared didn’t move.

“What?” both Evans said in unison. 

“You heard me.” Jared’s hands were on Evan’s hips, and he pulled him into a hot kiss.

The non-occupied Evan stepped forward. “Uh, sounds great and all, but we can’t _all_ kiss you at once. And there’s no way I’m kissing myself.”

Jared laughed, stepping back from the original Evan. He grabbed 4’s hand, guiding him to stand in front of the original. Then he pushed them into a kiss.

It lasted about two seconds before they both pushed each other away. “Jared!” they chastised. 

Jared chuckled. “Sorry.” He hummed. “How about you all play rock paper scissors and whoever wins gets a certified Jared blowjob?”

One of the Evans raised an eyebrow. “You’ve wanted to use this for sex the whole time, haven’t you?”

“Mayhaps. Who’s getting the bj? Start playing.”

Two clones had already started a round. The original Evan sighed. “I mean, I can’t blame them.”

Jared snorted, quirking an eyebrow. “You’re part of it too, big guy.”

“I wouldn’t stoop that low!”

A clone scoffed. “Yes you would.”

Evan pouted. “Whatever.”

“You better get in on it if you want a chance at the bj,” Jared grinned.

“I’m not–” A clone, the one with the 2, tapped him and held his fist up. He sighed and started a round of rock paper scissors. 

Jared chuckled, watching.

The original Evan lost. “Shit!”

Jared smiled at Evan 2. “We have a winner.”

He grinned. “Yes!”

Jared grabbed his hand, pulling him to the bed. “All of the other Evans, come over here.”

The clone grinned as Jared tugged him, but the others shuffled over angrily. One was crying. 

Jared cooed, kissing the crying one sweetly. “Don’t worry. I’m not gonna forget about you guys. Maybe if you’re good I’ll let all of you fuck me. Now everyone sit on the bed and watch.”

They all did so, the crying one sniffling. The original Evan seemed annoyed yet intrigued. 

Jared sat 2 down on the edge of the bed, one hand moving to palm him through his boxers as he got down between his legs.

The clone grunted, watching Jared curiously. 

Jared smirked up at him, tugging his boxers down. 

He felt self conscious, with all the eyes on him, but knew it was superficial. Nothing they hadn’t all seen before anyway. 

Jared took him in hand, stroking him to work him up. He leaned in to kiss his tip.

The Evan bit his lip, trying not to make noises. He watched in hopes that Jared would go on. 

Jared tsked at him. “You know not to hold in the sounds.” He wrapped his lips around the tip.

The clone instantly whimpered, the others reacting similarly. They all wished that were them. 

Jared pulled off to smile. “Good boys.” He took him back into his mouth, sinking down half way.

2 shouted, his toes curling. 

One of the other clones was trying to get away with palming himself. 

Jared reached over and lightly smacked his hand, pulling off again. “No touching yourselves. Only each other.” Jared yet again sank down, bobbing his head shallowly.

The three made various sounds of disappointment, but eventually—yet reluctantly—began trying to get each other off. 

Jared pulled off one last time. “No one cums without permission.” He took Evan all the way into his throat.

More disappointed sounds emerged among the pleased ones, the latter being mostly the clone getting blowed. 

Jared hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down his length. He hummed around him.

2 let out squeaks, his hands buried in Jared’s hair. 

Jared moved down all the way, swallowing around him. It always drove Evan insane.

The boy squealed, tugging hard on Jared’s hair. He kept moaning. The others sped up their hands. 

Jared repeated his actions a couple times before pulling back to swirl his tongue around the tip.

He pulled hard on Jared’s hair. “I-I’m close, Jared!”

Jared reluctantly pulled off. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Me?” 2 asked, panting. 

Jared nodded, then turned to the others. “All of you.”

“Please?” was the general consensus. 

Jared smirked, climbing onto the bed as he pulled his shirt off. “Everyone strip.” He grabbed his bottle of lube from the bedside table.

The Evans followed his command, the original taking a little longer since he’d been wearing more. 

Jared kicked off his pants and underwear, clicking open the lube and coating his fingers. “No one touches anyone yet. Just watch. 2 is first to fuck me, but only when I say. After him…” he turned to the one that had been crying. “You.”

The boy sniffled, wiping his eyes onto the 3 on his hand. “Really?”

Jared smiled sweetly at him. “Yeah, babe.” He reached down to press a finger into himself.

The Evans watched intently, the same look plastered on each of their faces. 

“If you guys wanna make out, be my guest,” Jared smirked, working another finger into himself. 

Unintelligible murmuring came from the four blond boys, as if they were trying to decide if kissing a clone of themselves was worth Jared’s reaction. 

Jared bit his lip as he scissored his fingers.

The Evans made up their minds. They could just pretend they were kissing Jared, right? They paired off, and hesitantly began kissing one another. 

Jared’s breath caught as he watched, fingers reflexively pressed deeper into himself. “Fuck.”

The boys kept going, one pair deepening it for Jared’s sake. 

Jared moaned, adding a third finger. “Sh-Shit, guys.”

The Evans began making small sounds, just loud enough for Jared to hear. One buried his hands in his partner’s hair while another had a hand on the other’s cheek. 

Jared grazed his prostate, crying out. Watching them make out was getting to him far more than it should have. “F-Fuck me,” he moaned.

2 nearly shoved his partner across the bed. “Now?” he asked, a little too eager. 

“Yes,” Jared breathed, spreading his legs and removing his fingers. 

“God,” the clone whispered. “D-Do I get any lube or anything?”

Jared held the bottle out.

The Evan took it, preparing himself. 

Jared bit his lip. “All of you can cum in me, if you want. Or on me. Your choices.”

Gulping at the choice, 2 lined himself up. “Uh, are you ready?”

“God, yes!” Jared wiggled closer.

The boy pushed himself in. 

Jared moaned. “God.”

The boys were watching again. They had their eyes trained on Jared. 

Jared smiled at them, expression hazed with lust. “Take a picture babes. It’ll last longer.”

For the unoccupied three, it was a race to the original Evan’s discarded pants to fetch his phone to take Jared up on his suggestion. 

Jared laughed, but it dissolved into a moan.

2 started up a pretty fast pace with Jared while the others argued over who got to take the pictures. 

Jared moaned again, pressing back into each thrust. “S-So good,” he praised.

The original Evan managed to get his phone first. He made sure to snap many passive aggressive photos.

Jared bit back some moans as he turned, making direct eye contact with him. He gave a hazy smile as hs took pictures, eyes lidded.

Evan bit his lip. As long as he focused on Jared and not the replica of himself, it was kinda hot. He switched the camera to video. 

Jared shifted, causing each thrust to hit his prostate. He cried out. “Fuck! God, right there, don’t stop!”

The clone grinned, ramming himself into that spot repeatedly. 

Jared moaned loudly, back arching. “Fuck, you’re so good!”

One of the remaining clones tsked. “I thought all of us were gonna fuck you, can you even nut that many times?”

Jared just shuddered, toes curling. “Cum for me, love, please, I want it.”

2 didn’t need to be asked twice. He thrust a few more times, but eventually pushed himself over the edge, cumming without pulling out.

Jared moaned in response, hips automatically continuing to buck. 

“G-God, Jared,” the clone moaned. The others had their eyes plastered on them. 

Jared was breathing hard as he pulled him down into a deep kiss.

He kissed him passionately, but a little weakly. His hips stuttered. 

After a moment, Jared pulled away. “Y-You were amazing, sweetie.”

2 gave him a small smile. “Th-Thanks, Jare.”

Jared hummed, giving him one last loving kiss before pulling off of him with a groan. “It’s 3’s t-turn now. After him, 4.”

The original Evan watched 2 walk over and sit on the floor. “Hey! I feel excluded here!”

Jared gave him a grin. “Who else is gonna do such great camera work? Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn too.”

Evan pouted. “Sure I will,” he muttered. 

“Don’t be a baby, Ev. Be patient.” He turned to 3. “Hey there, love.” He smiled at him sweetly, reaching up to run his thumb over the old tear tracks on his cheek.

3 smiled at him, a little embarrassed. “H-Hey, Jared.” He leaned into his touch. 

Jared pulled him into a sweet kiss.

3 kissed him softly, his hand in Jared’s hair. 

Jared pulled away after a second. “Fuck me, love.”

The boy whimpered. He figured Jared was already good to go, so he tentatively pumped himself a moment to rebuild his blood flow before pushing himself in slowly and wordlessly. 

Jared moaned, biting his lip as his breathing picked back up. 

3 wasn’t sure how fast Jared wanted him to go, so he started slow. 

Jared moaned. “Fuck, Ev,” he wrapped his legs around his waist.

The clone sped up a bit, groaning. Evan sighed and started a new video recording. 

Jared whimpered, grinding back into each thrust.

Once again, 4 tried to get himself off. This time, though, Evan slapped his hand away. 

Jared moaned. “Faster, please.”

3 kept speeding up, hips stuttering. 

“Oh, fuck,” Jared cried. “‘M close! Fuck, I’m so close, please!”

3 slowed down a little, unsure. “D-Do you wanna cum, J?”

“P-Please, let me cum, oh god,” Jared’s hips rocked.

Groaning, 3 leaned down to kiss Jared’s neck. “You can cum,” he said sweetly.

Jared’s head fell back as he moaned loudly, cumming almost instantly.

The others stared in awe as 3 pulled out, feeling guilty for nearly cumming in Jared as well. He ended up releasing onto Jared’s skin. 

Jared writhed slightly, breathing hard. “Fuck,” he breathed. 

3 backed away. Evan put his phone down. “You okay, Jared?” he asked, keeping his voice small and calm. 

Jared nodded. “More,” he pleaded. “N-Next one.”

4 took a step forward. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

4 raised his hands in surrender. He approached Jared cautiously. “Uh, ready then?”

Jared was already bucking his hips. “Fuck me.”

4 grunted. “Jesus, J.” He couldn’t resist pushing himself in. 

Jared let out a long moan.

4 groaned loudly, glad to finally be allowed to get some relief. He started a rhythm. 

Jared panted heavily, twitching slightly as he looked over at the original Evan. 

Evan gulped and held his phone up to take another video. 

Jared gave him another hazy smile before turning back to 4, bringing a hand up to his cheek as he met his eyes. “Fuck the life out of me, babe.”

4 shuddered, speeding up instantly. He pulled at Jared’s hair as well. 

Jared cried out. “God, good boy,” he praised.

4 whimpered, his pace turning rougher as he angled for Jared’s sweet spot. 

Jared screamed when he hit hit, hips jerking wildly. “F-Fuck!”

4 kept the angle, ramming into it. 

Jared clutched at whatever was nearest. “Fuck, cum for me, love.” 

4 moaned. “N-Now?”

Jared whimpered. “Please, yes.”

Squeaking, 4 came after a few more moments, weakly working his high to its fullest extent by staggering his hips. 

Jared moaned at the feeling, his head lulling in ecstacy.

4 pulled away, panting. “A-Are you alright?”

Jared pulled him into a wet kiss.

The clone melted against Jared’s lips. 

Jared threaded his finger in his hair, eventually pulling away. “I’m fantastic.”

4 stared at him dreamily. “Do I have to sit over there now?”

“Yeah, babe. For now.”

The boy pouted, but joined the others. Evan cleared his throat. 

Jared looked over at him with a smile. “Hi. Your turn.”

Evan walked up to him. “Are you really up for all this? I’m starting to think you messed with these guys’ whatever to make them wanna fuck you all the time.”

Jared laughed. “No, sorry, that’s just you being super horny. And yes, I’m definitely _up_.”

Evan rolled his eyes. “I see _that_. So you didn’t clone me for sex purposes?”

“No! Besides, I can merge them back at any time.”

“You– What?!”

Jared shrugged. “Fuck me?”

“Get rid of them!”

A collective disappointed sound came from the three sated Evans. 

Jared pouted. “Fine. Go type ‘47690’ into the computer and press enter. Make sure everyone is inside first, though.”

Evan sighed and rounded up the clones, pushing them to where they needed to be. “Did you put 69 in the code on purpose, Jared?” he remarked. 

Jared just giggled childishly. “Oh, make sure you plug it back in.”

Evan tsked and did so. “Adios,” he said to the sad looking clones in front of him. 

“Savage,” Jared remarked. “Bye! Love you guys!”

The three said various sad goodbyes to Jared before Evan got a little too jealous and put the code in. 

There was an aggressive humming noise, and then they were gone, leaving only one Evan. Jared looked at him curiously.

“There,” Evan said. “Can we just–” A sort of a moan cut him off. “W-Wait–”

Jared blinked. “Ev?”

Evan felt hot. “J-Jared,” he moaned. 

Jared sat up slightly. “Hi, you’re suddenly very eager sounding.”

Evan was shaking. “I-I don’t know wh-why.”

Jared hummed. “Well come over here, big guy.”

“D-Did it merge me with th-their arousal or something?” Evan shakily approached him. 

“Oh, shit, I didn’t even think of that!” Jared held his arms out to Evan. “Theoretically there’s potential to merge all prior effects to the main when combined back. That’s insane!”

Evan melted into his arms. “Jared,” he groaned. “Talk science _later_. I need you.”

Jared smiled, flipping them over and pressing Evan down into the bed. He kissed him hotly. “Technically, you just came in me twice and on me once.”

“I-I remember all of that, but this body sure as hell doesn’t,” Evan said, staring into Jared’s eyes with his own hooded. 

Jared chuckled, reaching down to stroke Evan. “Jesus, you’re so hard.”

Evan moaned obscenely. “I-I know.”

Jared bit his lip, shifting to hover over him. “Want me to ride you?”

Evan couldn’t breathe. “ _Please_.”

Jared didn’t have to be asked twice. He lined up, sinking down onto him.

Evan threw his head back. “Oh fuck,” he moaned. 

Jared moaned, starting up a rhythm. 

Evan squeezed his eyes shut. “J-Jared, how are you still so tight?”

Jared muffled another moan, speeding up. 

Evan whimpered, his nails digging into Jared’s skin. 

“Fuck,” Jared moaned. “You feel so good.” 

“N-No, y-you do,” Evan argued. 

Jared leaned down to bite at Evan’s neck.

Evan moaned. “S-So good.”

Jared shifted, and Evan started hitting his prostate, making him cry out. 

Evan could already feel himself getting close. “J-Jared–”

Jared cut him off, nodding. “Fuck, me too,” he moaned.

“P-Please,” Evan cried. 

Jared cried out. “Cum for me, please, you’re so good, Evan.”

Evan shouted as he climaxed, hard. 

Feeling Evan release inside of him was what tipped Jared over the edge the second time as he continued bouncing through his climax.

Evan whimpered, overstimulated in the best way. “I-I love you,” he said for lack of anything else to say. 

Jared just moaned, practically collapsing onto Evan’s chest.

“God,” Evan breathed. He put his hand on the back of Jared’s neck soothingly. 

“Fuck,” Jared murmured. “I feel like you just nutted in me four times at once.”

Evan panted. “I-I feel like I nutted in you four times at once.”

Jared hummed. “Fuck, That was good.”

Evan nodded. “I-I know. Damn clones.”

Jared still hadn’t bothered pulling off of Evan. “Tired, but also covered in nut.”

“Clean up or sleep?” Evan posed. 

Jared hummed. “Clean up then sleep.”

“Gotta get off of me for that.”

Jared whined.

“Jared. We can’t stay attached at the dick.”

Jared huffed. “You gotta move me. I just got fucked four times.”

Evan whined, picking Jared’s hips off of him and putting him on the bed beside him. 

Jared let out a weak groan, but otherwise didn't react. 

Evan stood up and walked over to grab a towel off Jared’s rack. “I can’t believe you merged me with, like, three times the horny.”

Jared chuckled. “I didn’t know.”

“Still. I swear to god if you don’t get a good grade for this science thing,” Evan mumbled, cleaning Jared off. 

Jared hummed. “For real.”

“Guess this is what I get for having a genius boyfriend.”

“Mm, ‘M gay,” Jared murmured. 

“I know you are,” Evan said, throwing the towel aside and laying back down. 

Jared just yawned.

Evan pulled him close. “Nap time I guess.”

Jared cuddled closer, eyes already closed.

Evan kissed his forehead. “Night, J.” He closed his eyes as well.


End file.
